Lapidot
by JustAboveInsanity
Summary: A (CANCELLED) Lapidot drabble for a highschool AU. Sorry for cancelling it, friends!
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry about the hold up with stories and stuff but here's a Lapidot thing for having waited.**

The day began with the simple ticking of a clock.

The low, consistent drumming and thumping that was always precise and never faltered.

Slowly the blonde rose up from her bed, ears irritated by the squeak of its loud springs and the ruffle of the bedsheets as she pushed them aside.

It was a simple morning routine, as always. Eat breakfast, brush her teeth, get dressed, and then head off to school. There was a slight bit of change around the beginning of this routine, checking out which ways were easier or less problematic.

Running her fingers through her untamed mass of locks Peridot gave a small sigh. She had been wishing, at least on a small level, that something would happen- anything. Life was dull and void of anything important. Everything passed by the same, including her sleep and her dreams- a black pit null of sound or movement, just pure darknesses for a few seconds before waking up. She actually pondered over this for a while as she went down to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a breakfast bar out of the cabinets before taking a Monster from the fridge.

Yes, it wasn't quite appealing, nor was it anything near healthy, but it was still food nonetheless. She opened the can with a quick swipe of her thumb (the can had been the kind with the rotating bit rather than a tab), using her other hand to pry the bar free from the plastic wrapping and devour it in a few quick bites. The unappealing and overly sugary bar was quickly chased down by the energy drink in her other hand, a few quick gulps that caused her body to buzz with a small bit of energy.

Tossing the plastic wrapping into the trash, the teen quickly sprinted to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then headed back into her room and got dressed, making a mental note to put on a hat to cover up her bedhead.

Her attire was simple, but still her style. A pair of slightly torn and baggy blue jeans, a dark green shirt with a yellow diamond on the front, and a black and green striped beanie with a couple of pins in it. Within a couple of seconds the girl made her way back out into the living room, grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She didn't need to tell anyone that she was leaving, thankfully, and simply closed the door softly before venturing out into the town. Destination- the bus stop.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peridot had made it into the school without injury, excluding an unintended bruise from one of Jasper's "friendly" shoulder pats, and was seated out in the courtyard, waiting for the bells to ring as music filled her ears.

It was a very familiar routine, though this time she had opted for different music in the hopes of making the day seem a little more interesting. It, of course, didn't work very well. On the other hand, at least she had tried. If she hadn't, then she wouldn't have known whether or not things changed. Simple choices were weird like that.

But for some odd reason the lack of difference upset the technician slightly, prompting her to take out her earbuds in an angry huff and stash her phone into her bag. _To hell with that idea._ She thought gruffly, her emerald eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance and anger as she looked around. _I've got at least another fifteen minutes until they start their damn bullshit. What the hell could I possibly do?_ She let the thought simmer in her head, guessing it would be best not to push the idea too much. Maybe she'd had ENOUGH adventure for one day. Maybe she didn't NEED to push herself out of her comfort zone. After all, she was rather fond of the bubble she had made. It functioned like a shield, in certain senses.

The green clothed teen was suddenly aware that someone was staring at her, prompting her emerald gaze to flick around wildly in the direction of the burning stare.

Peridot was slightly shocked by the dark blue that met her eyes, given the unnatural vibrance and deep shading. It was a little hard to keep from gawking, but the blonde managed to somehow, and she quickly broken the gaze to examine the other person.

They were a little on the short side (but probably taller than herself), and had an overwhelming amount of blue covering them (including their hair, not just their clothes). They also had slightly tanned skin, and their hair was almost wave like as they moved. Honestly, not that Peridot wanted to think much before figuring out what kind of person this stranger was, they were kind of cute. In an odd way. Wait, moved? They were walking over. Shit.

As the stranger approached Peridot reverted back to a neutral glare, her eyes still narrowed though her lips were not drawn into a frown.

"Um, excuse me, you seemed like a good person to talk to? Hi, I'm Lapis. I just transferred here and I was wondering if you knew where 's classroom is?" Peridot almost didn't respond, gears churning in her head. _Wow, she's got a pretty voice._ Quickly whipping the thought from her mind, the blonde reminded herself that there was a reason Lapis had initiated conversation in the first place.

"Yes, I know where it is." She replied slowly, giving a quick glance around before fixating her gaze on the blue haired transfer student once more. "Ironic that you picked me out of all these people. We've got the same first hour."

Lapis' eyes widened slightly, a shocked look crossing her face as the technician held back a small grin. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Sodalite's English class will be pretty easy, I assure you. If you stick around for a few I can show you the best way to reach it."

Lapis eagerly agrees, her mannerism calming a little more than before as she took a seat next to them. "So, I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Peridot. Pleased to meet you, by the way."

Well, nothing had gone wrong so far. Then the bell rang, signifying that the students should haul their asses to class. _With my luck something horrible with happen. Probably. Maybe Jasper will come along and pester the poor new kid… Okay, mental note, don't let Jasper ANYWHERE near them._ With that Peridot rose from the bench and refrained from grabbing Lapis' hand to drag them along, instead opting for a follow-the-leader situation.

"Try to keep up. Tip for getting through the crowds- look pissed off and glare at anyone that's about to touch you. Maybe growl a little bit."

She's pretty sure she hears the blue haired girl give out a small chuckle, and refrains from letting out a small smirk. Perhaps things would be a little more interesting today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yes hello guess who it is? Me, your ever aspiring author!**

 **Except, your dear author friend is not very pleased with this work.**

 **I am, however, going to answer all these reviews!**

ArcticFox319 : Nice idea great chapter

 **Thanks! I don't really like the idea, but I'm happy you do.**

spiderwilliam13 : No! Lapidot, my only weakness! Damn you for bestowing this cuteness upon us!

 **Damn me indeed. Expect more from me in the future, friend! Though, I'm not sure what I'll be writing next.**

ABirdWhoSquawks : Aw, cute! I look forward to seeing where this goes.

ShadowAthems : Nice start. I want to see what happens next.

KawaiiSauce : I love this. I loved everything about this. I cannot wait to see the story unravel hopefully it there will be dramatic conflicts that will make my stomach twist and turn. (Maybe even some jasper related drama?) I know you will turn this into something amazing. UwU please please pleeease continue this glorious fanfic!

KatiePines : Please write more OuO I love these school AUs and I want to see more :D

 **Thanks, but I'm sorry I'm going to have to disappoint lot... Maybe next time I make a story I'll actually stick with it.**

Firepelt : I loved this! Will there be more?

 **That's where we get to the point of all this...**

 **Sorry guys, but if I didn't hint it enough earlier, I'll be cancelling this story.**

 **Maybe I'll find a better story idea to do, or maybe I'll find nothing at all.**

 **I don't know, but, hey, thank ALL of you for your kind words!**

 **If you guys have any fic prompts or ideas, please, by all means, send them to me! I'll be hella grateful.**

 **Oh, but, wait.. what's this...?**

Guest : #overdone

 **:) Do you think I give a fuck sweetie?**

 **Annnnnd on that note, I'll see you guys in some other fic, with any luck!**

 **Hope to see you all again soon, and sorry again~!**


End file.
